Día de Piano
by Sora Celes D'Rossette Tsubasa
Summary: Un recuerdo, una memoria del inicio de un amor. TamakixHaruhi. Oneshot.


Día de Piano

_¿Cuánto será el tiempo que llevamos juntos? Desde que ingresé al Host, mas bien desde que ingrese al Instituto Ouran mi vida no ha sido la misma._

_En un inicio haciéndome pasar por hombre delante de todos los alumnos. Y luego ese jarrón…de no haber sido por él, mi historia en el Host Club no se habría desarrollado como hasta ahora._

_Y él… fue le primero en acercarse, claro, como un "galán" que es. Alguien debería bajarlo de las nubes para que dejase de ser "el señor de los cielos". No comprendo la idea de que ahora esté así por tal 'Don Juan'; sobretodo después de tantos juegos, peleas, salidas y de esa desagradable francecita ¬¬._

Haruhi se remembraba en recuerdos de este año que estaba por culminar. Sentada junto a una de las ventanas en el salón número 3 de música, esperaba paciente a su "compañero de trabajo", quien la había citado allí por algún motivo desconocido para ella.

_Recientemente no nos hemos visto muy seguido, con suerte y nos topamos durante las jornadas del Host o en los pasillos; es como si ya no me tomara en cuenta (pero antes me acosaba ¬¬U). Honey-sempai me ha comentado hace algunos días que durante el último tiempo gran cantidad de muchachas andan con "Tamaki Manía", y muchas de ellas le han declarado sus sentimientos. Sin embargo… ¡Tamaki-sempai no corresponde a ninguna! Tomando en cuenta como es él, me extraña que aún no tenga novia o.o… Haruhi baka… ¿en qué cosas estas pensando?_

Sin previo aviso un joven de lustrosa cabellera rubia, preciosos ojos mar y midiendo aproximadamente 1 metro 83 centímetros irrumpe en la silenciosa habitación. Era Suou Tamaki; padre fundador y presidente del Ouran Host Club quien observaba a la chica en la ventana con su cálida mirada. Fujioka Haruhi, la hermosa estudiante becada en el instituto para ricos Ouran, voltea hacia el joven. Sabiendo que es una chica por sus profundos ojos cafés, largas pestañas y blanquecina piel, el actual peinado de sus cabellos masculinamente le hace lucir como un atractivo chico de primer año.

Durante esos instantes el ambiente en el salón, suave y fresco, trasmitía mucha paz, ya que los rojizos rayos del sol iluminaban todo el lugar. Estaba atardeciendo.

-Hola- dice ella.

-Hola- contesta él con tranquila sonrisa. Camina hasta el enorme piano de cola de más allá (el mismo que hizo sonar para darle ánimos a Takaouji), toma asiento frente a el, y una delicada melodía se oye en todo el salón.

-Pensé que no vendrías-

-¿Ah?- se expresa atragantado- pues yo pensé lo mismo de ti, Haru-chan n.n- observándola con ambos ojos y esa carismática sonrisa tan típica en él.

Por alguna razón Haruhi debió desviar su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada y sonrojándose sin querer.

_¿¡Q-qué le ocurre a Tamaki-sempai!? ¿Por qué está tan… tranquilo?! Es como si casi no fuera él. Aun que hubo ocasiones en que Tamaki-sempai se comportó de manera mucho mas seria… oxo. Quizás algo le ocurre. _Iba a hablar cuando:

-Tama-

-Haruhi- se adelanto Suou muy serio- Sé que últimamente nos hemos distanciado un poco. Honey y Kaoru me han dicho que te has mostrado decaída estos pasados días- detiene su teclear sobre el piano- ¿te sucede algo?- la observa con preocupación.

-Yo no sé de qué me habla Tamaki-sempai, además Honey-sempai tiende a exagerar las cosas n ,nU-

-¡Ah! Bueno, si, ajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja- responde nervioso._ Creo que eran ilusiones mías. u úU – _de todas formas- dice más calmado -te he citado aquí por otro asunto.-

_Otra vez aquella sonrisa… y por qué estoy tan nerviosa? –_y si no fue para eso entonces ¿Cuál es el motivo? u .o-

Tamaki reinicia su juego con las notas del piano llamando a la antigua melodía de ensueño. Fujioka percibía aquella música que penetraba por cada uno de sus poros, llenándola ínfimamente.

-Desde que ingresaste al Host Club - comenzó él- te has convertido en una amiga muy valiosa y preciada. Puede que incluso seas la única y más cercana que cualquiera de nosotros haya tenido jamás.

_Por alguna extraña razón la tonada me absorbía cada vez más, y hasta hacía juego con las palabras del sempai._

-Y lo más importante- se detuvo para poder mirarla -te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi- termina fijo en ella.

-Tamaki-sempai…- se acerca a él con paso lento hasta tomar asiento a su lado.

-…- la joven no estaba muy segura de qué contestar. Casi obvio es el hecho que ahora ella sea alguien importante para él, por el tema del Host Club y todo eso; mas algo hay _en su forma de decirlo que…_ ese algo es el culpable de su actual e instantáneo sonrojo. Por otra parte, la mirada del joven se ensombrece para ocultar su rubor y con un suave tono díjole a la joven:

- Tu me gustas Haruhi, pero esta vez es enserio- se tomo una pausa y prosigue –A estas alturas no sabría decirte muy bien de qué forma ocurrió, pero puedo… afirmarte que estoy enamorado de ti Haru-chan- esto último dicho con mucha determinación cara a cara con la estudiante Fujioka. En un principio ella no supo que decirle, aun que luego ciertas palabras escaparon de su boca sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

-Si qué es curiosa la vida. Yo había decidido olvidar ese asunto que rondaba en mi cabeza y ahora tú me sales con esto- habla bajo, como para si, creando una semisonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Haruhi? o.o- la nombra como sin entender.

-Tamaki-sempai también se ha vuelto alguien muy importante para mi y…- como por tercera vez en la conversación la plebeya Fujioka duda ante la respuesta a dar. Entonces todo sucedió muy rápido: Suou estaba frente a ella, rodeo con una extremidad la cintura de la chica, ya que con su otra mano se ayudó para acortar la distancia entre sus labios, distancia que en menos de un segundo se redujo a nada.

Aquel contacto fue una fusión tan poderosa, tan intima que el primer beso de ambos fue una experiencia mágica; porque sí, fue el primer beso que el rubio daba a alguien. El que actúe como galán todo el tiempo no quiere decir que sea una especie de gigoló o algo así n.nU. Por otra parte aquel beso que Haruhi dio a Kanako fue sin intención, por lo que queda descartado.

Se separaron, ella le observó anonadada y él feliz. Suou la abrazó con ternura y entonces ella tambien sonrió.

_Aquel fue mi día de piano_ recordó formando una tierna sonrisa en su rostro mientras observaba a su rubio y galán novio cortejando a una clienta. Ellos se encontraban en el tercer salón de música.

FIN

_delante de todos los alumnos._


End file.
